November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on August 26, 2018 at the NEC Arena in Birmingham, England. It aired on the WWE Network on November 28, 2018. Summary After tasting weeks of defeat, Sid Scala went to NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint for an opportunity and walked out of the GM's office with a future match against Joe Coffey. However, still not medically cleared this week, Scala instead emerged to introduce Coffey's replacement opponent, Tyler Bate – just weeks after The Coffey Brothers and Wolfgang attacked Moustache Mountain backstage. Though Bate's explosive office proved effective against Coffey early on, the distraction by emerging Mark Coffey and Wolfgang allowed the Iron King to take change with a brutal offense. The former U.K. Champion manage to regain momentum, but another distraction by Mark quickly brought the advantage back to his brother. This continued interference soon brought Trent Seven to the ringside to rally his partner, and Bate would do just that, disorienting Joe with an airplane spin and wheel kick combination. But, when Bate attempted his Tyler Driver 97 finishing maneuver, Mark Coffey and Wolfgang charged the ring, with Bate's equalizer Trent Seven leaping in seconds later. As the bell rang and all hell broke loose, the numbers quickly started to work against Moustache Mountain. That was until WWE U.K. Champion Pete Dunne charged the squared circle and allowed British Strong Style to clear the ring. Bouncing back from a tough loss to Jordan Devlin several episodes ago, Ligero took on Dan Moloney. Though Moloney would demonstrate immense power and aggression throughout, the Leeds Luchadore took advantage of his opponent's missed leg drop from the ropes to hit a beautiful summersault senton over the ropes and onto the ringside floor before finishing off his opponent with the springboard DDT. Amidst promise of the coming NXT UK Tag Team Titles, Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams teamed up for the second time on NXT UK against running mates Zack Gibson & James Drake. Despite demonstrating both explosiveness and resilience in a very tough combination, in the end, The Bhangra Bad Boy and the Lucky-In fell short when Williams was treated to Ticket-To-Ride, a maneuver that gave Gibson & Drake the big win. After fighting their way through two hard-fought matches a piece in the NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament, Toni Storm and Rhea Ripley squared off in the Finals to crown the first-ever NXT Women's Champion. Though Storm started the contest out with an aggressive attack on Ripley that quickly moved outside the ring, the momentum changed in a hurry when she missed her mark and went changing into the ring barricade. Then, in a key moment, Ripley countered her opponent's attack on the ring apron with a brutal backdrop that sent Storm crashing onto the ring apron, spine-first. Even though her back was clearly in pain, the rocking competitor heroically shook off the referee's inquiries on whether she could continue and barely beat the 10-count back into the ring. However, the damage had been done. Ripley refused to relent, and though the resilient Storm fought back, The Mosh Pit Kid was able to unleash an absolutely punishing assault, specifically targeting her opponent's injured back with ruthless aggression which included locking in her modified Cloverleaf that utilized the arms. Ignoring the pain, Storm delivered three snap German suplexes, before miraculously bridging with her injured back to pick up the near fall. Ripley fired back, catching Storm with a major dropkick as her opponent was coming off the ropes. Though Storm was able to evade her opponent and sent her charging into the rope post, her Storm Zero attempt was stalled when Ripley countered and tossed her over the top rope and crashing to the ringside floor, adding still more punishment to her lower back. In the height of the action, the determined Storm thwarted Ripley's Riptide attempt and looked to finally hit the Storm Zero. But, in a heartbreaking moment, her injured back prevented her from executing her finishing maneuver and opened the door for Ripley to hit the Riptide for the three-count. Rhea Ripley is the first-ever NXT UK Women's Champion! And with the NXT UK locker room looking on, Ripley showed uncharacteristic respect to Storm before accepting the NXT UK Women's Championship from COO Triple H and General Manager Johnny Saint. Results ; ; *Joe Coffey (w/ Mark Coffey & Wolfgang) vs. Tyler Bate (w/ Trent Seven) ended in a No Contest (9:46) *Ligero defeated Dan Moloney (5:12) *Zack Gibson & James Drake defeated Amir Jordan & Kenny Williams (8:25) *Rhea Ripley defeated Toni Storm in a NXT UK Women's Championship Tournament Final Match to win the vacant WWE United Kingdom Women's Championship (9:27) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.1.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.2.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.3.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.4.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.5.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.6.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.7.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.8.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.9.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.10.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.11.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.12.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.13.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.14.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.15.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.16.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.17.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.18.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.19.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.20.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.21.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.22.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.23.jpg November 28, 2018 NXT UK results.2.24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #12 results * NXT UK results #12 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #12 on WWE Network Category:2018 events